1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to cartons for accommodating containers and packages formed therefrom.
2. Related Art
Cartons for engaging upper portions of containers are known. The containers are typically inserted through apertures in a panel of the carton and secured by engaging a radially protruding part of the containers. One such carton is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,892 to Bakx. Cartons such as those disclosed by Bakx, however, may not sufficiently secure the containers within the carton.